The Unknown Side: Sad Younger Years Book One
by ShanianChick96
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has a best friend. Her name is Kome Uchi. Sasuke finds out that Kome knew itachi was going to murder his clan, but she didn't do a thing about it, so Sasuke casts her out of his life saying that if he ever see's her again, he will kill her. Five years later, a strange girl named Yuri comes to the academy. Why does she seem so protective of Sasuke? What is her story?
1. Chapter 1

DISCAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. I only own Kome Uchi and Yuri. :3

Authors Note: The first eight chapters are placed when the main characters are 7 years old. After that, all the chapters take place when the main characters are 12 years old. Once this book is finished, I will start writing another one that will be placed during shippuden. I hope you all will enjoy my Naruto fan fiction! :3

Chapter one: Meeting Kome Uchi

A young Sasuke Uchiha Was walking home from Konoha's ninja academy when He heard shouts behind him. He looked back and saw three girls about his age.

In front, screaming in terror is a girl with short black hair, her eyes are like a very pale purple. Sasuke recognized her from his ninja tools class, where they learn how to use kunai, pills and such, and he remembered that she is very shy, and lacks self-confidence. Her eyes are wide open as she runs screaming from the second girl.

The second girl is Laughing as hard as she can, running after the screaming girl. She has long black hair that goes down to about her waist, her eyes are like, Sasukes, black as could be. She was wearing black shorts and a black long sleeve shirt with black flip-flops. She has her right arm stretched out, with a fist made, except the fist has a small hole in the middle, like she holding something, however. There is nothing there. Sasuke recognizes her from his Taijustu class, he remembers that she always breaks records in how fast she can get people down, however, she always does it in unusual ways, or ways that no one else thinks of, like, no joke, playing leap frog with her opponent to distract/confuse him/her, then she trips him/her, and sits on the legs so the person cannot get up. She keeps on laughing as she chases the shy girl.

The third and final girl, sasuke recognizes as Ino Yamanaka. She has pretty blue eyes, and short blonde hair with a hair clip keeping her bangs back. She is Running after the laughing girl yelling, "Kome! STOP! Leave poor Hinata alone! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING THIS TIME? Oh, Jeez, I thought she's your best friend!" Ino yelled, getting rather pissed.

"Snakes! And she is my best friend!" Kome, the laughing girl yelled back.

Ino Face-palmed while still running.

Ino, sasuke remembered, is in his ninjustu class, where they learn how to do simple ninjustu, but will learn more complex ones as they progress.

Suddenly, Hinata slipped and fell flat on her back. "Yoi! Ow wow wow wow wow!" She shouted.

"Hinata!" Kome and Ino shouted at the same time, running to catch up to Hinata. Hinata had slipped right in front of where sasuke had stopped to watch, so now they are all there next to sasuke.

"You ok? Sorry for chasing you with the snakes, your just sooooooooo vunerable!" Kome said, chuckleing.

Hinata suddenly slapped Kome upside the head. "Thats for the snakes!" she shouted, then shuddered. "Kome...You know I hate those things!" She complained and then mumbled about how she hated genjistu.

Ino glared at Kome "She knows."

Kome nodded happily. "Yup!" She then turned around to see who was standing behind her. "Oh! Hey sasuke. Nice job taking down Kiba in class today, that sure pissed him off." Kome laughed.

"Um...Thanks." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head. "Dang! I don't even know this girl...and she talking to me! She's so strange..." He thought.

Ino Stood up and smiled nicely at Sasuke. "Heeeeeeeey sasuke!" she said in a flirty tone. Kome hooked her foot around I no's ankle and pulled, making her fall.

"KOME! What was that for?" she yelled.

Kome glared at her. "For crying out loud cuzin, leave the poor boy alone, he has enough girls starting to like him, since he, frankly, is cute, and he's getting really good in all his classes. So back off! Ya know you gotta let him breathe, right?" Kome asked, sending a mental message to Ino.

"Erg! Stay outta my head!" Ino said, getting really mad and standing up.

Sasuke backed a few steps away. "Wha?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hinata, feeling better. "Ino, Sasuke does not know Kome really at all..." she said, going back into her shell.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said "Whoops!" she giggled. "Sasuke, This is Kome Uchi, Shes my Cousin."

Sasuke had a delayed answer. His eyes narrowed. "Uchi?" He growled "An Uchi?"

"Oh, that's right...your two clans have a really bad rivalry going on , don't you?" Hinata asked.

Kome smiled and nodded. "Hey, I don't care! I've met Itachi Uchiha, and we are friends! Its just stupid grown-up stuff going on." Kome said half to Sasuke, and half to Hinata. "And tell me, have you ever even met an Uchi, Sasuke?" Asked Kome.

"Well...N-no...I guess I havent" Sasuke admitted.

"Then why don't you start with me?" she asked.

"Well..." Sasuke said, hesitant.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! Once you know her Kome's really nice!" Ino said, getting impatient.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well...but what if my dad finds out? He hates the Uchi's!" Sasuke said.

"Now you're just making excuses." Kome said, raising an eye brow.

Sasuke got scared, and backed away more. He had thought that that was a valid reason not to get to know an uchi, but he really had just been making up an excuse. "How does she know that?!" Sasuke wondered.

Ino, Hinata, and Kome laughed.

"If you will at least talk to me during lunch tomorrow, I'll explain to you how I know that."

"Fine!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the strange black haired girl. To be truthful, she did interest him, and he wanted to know more about her.

Kome waved "Bye now, Sasuke! I got to get going now, I'm getting hungry." She ran off. Hinata followed her, since they both live in the same area.

Ino waved to them. "Bye!" She turned to sasuke. "Bye Sasuke! I better go too." Ino ran off in a different direction than Kome and Hinata.

Sasuke started to walk home. He smiled. "This might be my chance to actually get friends outside of my clan!" He thought. Sasuke's smile grew with every step he took, getting more and more excited about tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Here's how to pronounce names that you might not know how to pronounce from this story. How to pronounce:

Kome- com-ee

Hinata- Hin-a-tah

Ino- Ee-no

Sasuke- Sas-kaye

Uchiha- oo-chee-ha

Uchi- oo-chee

Konoha- Ko-no-ha

Taijustu- Tie-jit-sue

Genjustu- Gen-jit-sue

Yananaka- Yam-an-ak-ah

Naruto- Nar-u-to

Itachi- It-ach-ee


	2. Chapter 2: Kekkai Genkai's

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own naruto. I only own my Kome Uchi and Yuri.

**Chapter Two: Kekkai Genkai's**

Hinata was walking along with Kome and Ino, looking for Sasuke.

"Ya see him yet?" asked Ino.

"No..." Hinata replied.

"Diddo" said Kome

After a few more minutes of looking, Hinata finally see's Sasuke.

"There he is! Sitting on that bench!" She exclaimed.

"Oh!" Kome said as she looked.

"Nice job Hinata!" Ino shouted as she started running o Sasuke, waving. Kome want with her, to prevent her from trying to flirt with him more.

"W-wait up!" Hinata stammered.

**5 minutes later **

Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Kome all have their lunches out, and are talking while they eat.

Sasuke is keeping a steady gaze on Kome, wanting her to start.

Kome glanced up from her rice ball. "Just let me finish this ball first, then I'll tell you how I knew what you were thinking yesterday." She said.

Kome quickly finished her rice ball and began.

"Well...I don't know where to start...There is a lot about my clan...What do you want to know? Lets just do it that way, OK?" She asked Sasuke

Sasuke nodded. "Well, first I want to know how you knew what I was thinking." He said.

"Yeah...Sorry about that, this part of my Kekkai Genkai, it has a few parts, depending on what level ninja you are."

Sasuke nodded again. "What else? That does not really answer my question."

Kome nodded as well. "I'm getting to that." she said.

She continued. "Well...Like you have seen, our Kekkai Genkai allows us to read minds, it also allows a select few, fairly high level ninja, to make illusions that they can make real, when others can only make really convincing illusions. At the moment for me, I have trouble reading peoples minds, but I can make fairly good illusions, mostly on myself though."

"OK, got that, anything else?" Sasuke asked

"Um..." Kome thought for a moment. "Well...There is one more thing, our kekkai genkai is called Copy for a reason."

"They can copy others special ability's and kekkai genkai's!" Ino got excited and butted in.

"Not quite, thought this ability does make us one of the most powerful clans in the world, like the Uchihas." Kome said.

Hinata nodded. "For the copy part of the kekkai genkai, either you copy the ability, with full power, for up to a week about, or your copy it on about a quarter power, and you have it for ever, and its totally random about which happens" She said to Sasuke.

"You scare me now..." Sasuke said to Kome.

Ino and Kome laughed. Hinata smiled a shy smile.

"However, about every hundred and fifty years, there is one ninja from the royal family of my clan, or sometimes from a different family, that can copy some's ability's fully, or almost fully, and have them forever. It's been about 155 years since the last one, so that ninja will definitely be from my generation."

"Will that ninja become the leader of your clan later on? And wait...Royal family?" Sasuke asked

Ino nodded. "The Uchi clan is the only clan to keep a royal family during modern times, answering your second question." she said

"Answering your first question, it depends. The person will have to be not afraid to fight, be willing to sacrifice their life for their village, they must have a good heart, and many more things." Kome said.

"OK...Anything else about you clan I should know?" Sasuke asked.

"Not anything I can think of..." Ino commented.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Ino. "Unless you don't know why your clans are fighting..." she said.

"You know...When I think about it...I really don't know why..." Sasuke said. "Is it OK you you to tell me, or do you even know?" he asked Kome.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't tell your parents that I did, and of course I know! I am the curr-ahhhhh...never mind!" Kome said, waving her hands back and forth and getting a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Hm?" was Sasuke's reaction, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

Ino chuckled. "Why don't you want him to know that y-" she started

Kome instantly slapped her upside the head.

"DAG NABBIT! I don't want him to treat me like others do! OK?!" she shouted at Ino.

Now it was Ino's turn to wave her hands and get a sweat drop. "OK, OK, OK!" She said back.

"Any way," Kome continued, sweat dropping again. "Both of our clans did something to bug the other, so I am not saying that the blame is on just your clan, or just my clan, but it is both of our clans faults that the heads are both being kinda hotheaded, so they cannot settle it nicely."

"So what did my clan do?" Sasuke asked.

"Your clan stole a secret scroll from my clan." Kome said.

"Why? What's so important about the scroll?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"Your clan stole our scroll to get back at my clan for what we did. Our scroll summons many different creatures when we need them. They are extremely powerful creatures. I only know of one. However, it was so powerful that it almost broke the scroll when we sealed it in it three years ago, so it had to be released and... Disposed of. In a way."

"Ok... A few more questions... One, what did your clan do? And three, how was the creature disposed of?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot not answer your second question, but as for your first question, we stood something from you guys.."

"Well this is a lot of stealing...What did your clan steal?"

"We stole a scroll from you all."

"The heck? Another scroll? Now that I think about it, a few years ago, I do remember over hearing my dad and a few other members of our clan talking about a scroll that was stolen...but I decided to leave so I would not get in trouble before I heard what the scroll did, or what it is about. Do you know what it does?"

Kome nodded. "Not what it does, but what it says, It says something about the last great ninja war, and some secrets that really harmed my clan, and almost drove us to extinction..."

"Wow...Oh yeah! You guys stole it to find out how they did those things, so you all could defend your self's if it happened again?" Sasuke asked.

Kome nodded again. "We only stole it though, after your father had refused us borrowing it from him for just about a month several times."

"Why didn't he let you have it?"

"Because, I think, it had some stuff about the Uchi in it that your clan does not want us to know that they know..."

"Do you know what that is?"

"Nope, I wish I did though, the more I find out about all this stuff, the more I can hopefully help solve all this stupid stuff... But its probably some big secrets about us that they don't want us to know that they know, so that they can use it against us."

"Alright..." Sasuke said as he was still trying to absorb all this new information.

Just then the bell to go back to class rang. Kome, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino all picked up their stuff and started to head to class.

"See you later Sasuke!" Kome and Ino waved as they headed off to their ninja tools class.

Hinata want to her Ninjistu class, and Sasuke went off to his History class.

**After school **

"Hey, talking about Kekkai Genkai's at lunch made me wonder, what are your family's kekkai genkai's, Hinata, Ino?" Sasuke asked as they all walked home.

"I don't really have one." Ino admitted as the shrugged.

"What about you Hinata?" Sasuke asked .

"Oh, M-mine, Mine is the Byakugan of c-course." Hinata responded

"What does that do?" Sasuke asked

"I-it gives x-ray vision, and it lets me see the chakra network system. It also sometimes lets us Hyugas see through genjustu."

"Thats cool. Does it do anything else?"

"Um...N-no. I don't think so."

"Still cool." Sasuke smiled.

Hinata smiled shyly back.

Soon it was time for them all to part ways.

"Will we see you tomarrow?" Kome questioned sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and nodded happily.

Hinata smiled, as did Ino.

"Oh, and sasuke?"

"Hm? Yeah Kome?"

"You wanna see an example of my genjustu?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Why not?"

Kome disappeared in a puff of smoke. When she came out, she looked different. She looked a bit older, she had short blue hair, a white kimino with little purple fish on it, a yellow obi, and an ambu cat mask.

"WOAH!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kome laughed and 'proofed' back to normal.

After a few more moments of talking they all parted.

How to Pronounce:

Kekai genkai: keke gen-kai

chakra: chak-ra

kimono: Kee-mo-no

obi: oh-bee


	3. Chapter 3 The Prank

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. I only own Kome Uchi and Yuri

**Chapter three: The Prank**

Ino looked nervously around. "Good...No Kome in sight!" she thought to herself. "There he is!" She exclaimed as she saw Sasuke walk out of the academy to go eat his lunch. She walked up to him and put on her best, cutest smile. "Heeeeeeeeey sasuke! Wha'cha doin'?" She asked. Sasuke looked to see who was talking.

"Oh! Um… Hi Ino, I'm about to go eat my lunch... Wanna come?" Sasuke said, but in his head he thought; "Heh heh heh...This is gonna be awesome!"

"Sure!" Ino said happily since normally Sasuke tries to get away when Kome is not around to keep her off of him.

**5 minutes later **

Sasuke and Ino are now eating when Hinata walks up. "You guys seen Kome, She's supposed to eat quickly, then help me with my taijistu..." She said.

"Nope!" Ino said, extremely happy that Kome wasn't here to keep her off of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. "No, not since our taijistu class." he said. His smile getting bigger while thinking; "She doesn't suspect a thing!" out loud he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Sasuke?" Ino said leaning towards him.

Sasuke got a sweat drop and waves his hands in front of him while smiling a fake smile. "Nuthin'!" he said quickly, then looked away and started stuffing his face.

Ino was puzzled. "Well...OK, if you say so." she said, raising an eye brow.

Then Sasuke walks up, sits on the bench, and starts to eat. Ino forgets everything.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Sasuke!" she said "How are y- Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. She then starts looking between the two Sasukes. Her heart starts beating faster as a sweat starts to build up on her brow.

Hinata's eyes get wide as she starts to back away oh so slowly.

Both Sasukes smile and scoot towards Ino at the same time. Ino eyes get wide.

"You look pretty today, Ino." They both say.

Ino passes out.

The Sasukes and Hinata burst out laughing.

**5 minutes later **

"Hu...Wha?" Ino says as the wakes up. She finds she had been moved too under the tree, which she was slumping against. It was the tree with the swing on it, the boy named Naruto was sitting on the swing talking to one of the Sasukes. The other Sasuke was talking with Hinata.

"Well it's sad and just wrong that your so ignored, I'll be your friend if you want. Just remember the prank though. I don't really look like this." The Sasuke talking with Naruto smiled.

Naruto smiled back happily.

Ino sat up more and looked over to the other Sasuke and Hinata.

"That was the best prank ever!" the Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded shyly and smiled.

"You did really well!" the Sasuke added.

"Not as well as you and the other 'Sasuke', you two were around her more." Hinata said.

"Not really, you were around more than I was!" the Sasuke argued. "The other Sasuke was around the most! He did the best, you the second, me the third. Though none of it would of been possible without any one of us." The Sasuke finished

"Oi oi oi oi!" Ino said. "Two Sasukes...My head...Dammit..." Ino complained, leaning back against the tree with one hand on her aching head.

"Hu? Oh! Ino's awake!" Hinata exclaimed while grinning from ear to ear.

The two Sasukes, Hinata, and even Naruto gathered around Ino.

"Ya ok?" The Sasuke who had been talking to Naruto said.

Ino glared at the Sasuke. "What happened? Are one of you sasukes even the real one?" she growled.

The Sasuke who had been talking with Hinata spoke up. "I'm the real sasuke." he chuckled.

"Then who are you, and how do you look like sasuke?" Ino growled at the fake Sasuke.

The Sasuke laughed and did a hand symbol. A cloud of smoke appeared and covered him. When it cleared, Kome was there. "Got'cha!" she shouted, laughing. "Ever heard of a transformation jistu?" she asked.

Ino groaned. "I should of known..." she grumbled.

Naruto and everyone laughed at that.

"Not funny!" Ino shouted.

Hinata shook her head, disagreeing with Ino. The real Sasuke kept right on laughing. Kome started to roll on the ground, clutching her sides that were hurting from laughing so hard. Naruto laughed with them.

"I'm Kome Uchi, by the way." Kome said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Neat name, what does it mean?" he asked.

Kome thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Heck if I know." she said with a big smile.

Everyone chuckled at that, excluding Ino of course.

Then Iruka came over "What happened here, why were you are laughing so hard? Why does Ino look so mad?"

That comment made everyone think of the prank, which Kome had explained to Naruto, and they all burst out laughing.

"WE PRANKED INO!" Kome shouted. At that they all laughed even harder. Ino grumbled, got up and walked away.

Iruka sighed and followed Ino "Why do I put up with this?" He complained.

How to pronounce:

Naruto- nar-u-to

Iruka- ear-u-ka


	4. Chapter 4: Half A Year Later

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. I only own Kome Uchi and Yuri.

(This one is kind of short, and that's becuase I did not want to make it too long (I hate long chapters, so I don't want to make people read them). The Next chapter should be fairly long, the way I'm planing it that is.)

**Chapter 4: Half A Year Later**

Sasuke and Kome were on the dock that sat on the lake. They had been talking, but now they were silent, they had run out of stuff to say. Kome yawned and rested her head on Sasuke's Shoulder. Sasuke's eyes opened wide for a moment then went back to normal while he blushed.

"Y-you ok Kome?" He asked

"Just tired..." she said, trying to stifle a yawn, and failing at that.

It was High noon. Everyone was doing something. Itachi, like usual was off on a mission, telling Sasuke he was too busy to do anything with him. Sasuke's mom was cleaning the house. Sasuke had been helping her until she told him she could handle it and go play. His father was taking care of clan business, like he did every Saturday. He never spent any time with the family anymore.

"Did you hear that Itachi's Best friend was murdered?" Sasuke asked, frowning

Kome got a dark look on her face. "Yes." She said in a tone that told Sasuke that she knew more about it than he did, as she did about most things, and that she did not want to talk about it and was not going to tell him anything about it. Sasuke looked around and tried to think of something to say. Kome's face relaxed when she knew he was dropping that conversation, but she kept her frown and sighed. Sasuke glanced at her but did not say anything.

Kome's parents were both taking care of clan stuff, just like Sasuke's dad. Whenever Sasuke tried to ask Kome if she had siblings, for one reason, she always shut him down by changing the subject and talking fast. Though she had once let him know that She had an older sister. Sasuke had met her once. He looked a bit like Kome, with long black hair, longer than her little sisters. She had a kind of serious/stern face, though despite that, she was very kind. Her name was Yuri, and She was a Genin, planning on taking the Chunin Exam soon.. She was also on a mission today with her squad.

"You want to play something?" Sasuke asked Kome

"Like what?" Kome asked, her head still on his shoulder

"Ummmm...I dunno..." He replied.

"Exactly" She said. That response Told Sasuke that she was really tired and not in the mood to play.

They had not seen Ino, Hinata, or Naruto all day. Kome was now good friends with Naruto Uzamaki. Sasukes father, however, for some reason that he would not tell sasuke, told sasuke to keep his distance from "that boy" as he called him. His mother forbade him to ignore Naruto, like most people did. She told him to be friendly t'words him, and respecting her husband's wishes, just told him to do all that, but not to get to close a friend to him, just to remain more of an acquaintance. Suddenly, Both Kome and Sasuke were knocked into the water. Three people has apparently pushed them in. They all came up sputtering.

"Hinata! Ino! Naruto! WHAT the CRAP?!" Kome demanded

Sasuke could not help but laugh. "At least your awake now!" Kome glared at him and dunked him. He came up sputtering for a second time. Kome was glaring at Ino. "So?" She demanded, wanting an explanation.

"You need to cool off, you you'll evaporate all the water!" Naruto Chuckled. Kome was so not in the mood so she dunked him too.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that Kome, Sasuke-Kun...Believe us, we were not planning on taking a dip today." Ino fake smiled and Sweat Dropped.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "We were being chased by those bully kids again...It started by them inviting us to play capture the flag. They invited all the Academy students to play and then, half an hour into the game started to bully us all! Even trying to hurt us! Some of them chased Ino, Naruto and I, and that eventually lead up to this, I guess..."

Ino Nodded. They chased everyone away... Everyone, and I mean everyone is hiding somewhere... I saw Kiba with his new little puppy hiding in a tree, and I even saw Rock Lee, a year ahead of us, getting ready to fight a bully back...He lost by the way... OH! Crap! Also, they had captured Sakura! They tied her up and were in a cicle around her calling her Billboard Brow over and Over!" Ino got an anime mad mark. "I'm gonna Kill them..."

"You mean Im gonna kill them. I do NOT stand for Bullying!" Kome shouted, jumping out of the Lake. Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto followed.

"Whats the plan?" Sasuke Smirked Evilly.

Kome copied his smirk and motioned for a huddle up. Everyone smiled or smirked and huddled up.

How to Pronounce

Uzumaki- oo-zu-mah-kee

Sakura- Sock-er-uh


	5. Chapter 5: The Result of the Huddle

**Chapter 5: The Result of the Huddle**

The bullies were all around Sakura. "Neah Neah! Billboard Brow! Stupid little Billboard Brow! Ha ha!" They kept on shouting, and other things like that, over and over. Sakura was crying. She wanted to get away from these Jerks.

"Yo! Bully's! Over here!" The Bully whirled around, trying to figure out who had shouted at them. "It's the brat with the dog! Get 'em!" The Leader bully shouted. The leader was the girl who had been Bullying Sakura one day. Ino had stopped her by throwing Stems of 'poisonous' plants onto her and her friend's tongues. The three bullies had run away screaming. They were Furious when they had found out that the plants had not been poisonous. They were not going to do that again. The bullies Ran after Kiba. When they were almost to him, it went dark for all the bullies. They could not see a thing.

"What the crap?!" The leader shouted. All the bullies were saying stuff along the same lines. They heard the cutting of rope.

"Thanks Ino..." Sakura Sniffled

The bullies couldn't see it, but Ino smiled "No Problemo."

"GET THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" A bully screamed. They heard some of the academy students, the ones who knew about the plan, bust out laughing.

"If you say so!" They heard Kome's voice

Suddenly the Bully's world went bright. However, they were not at the edge of the forest by a clearing where they had been playing capture the flag. They Were In the Hokage's Office. There was no on in the room besides all the bully's and the third Hogake.

"So you decided to bully those younger than you yet again?" The Hogake sighed. "Don't you know when to stop?"

"Wait a minute! How'd we get here?" Said a bully

"What do you mean? You have been here for five minutes waiting for me to get here."

"No we ha-"

"Silence!" The Hogake ordered. "You have bullied the academy students for the last time."

"How so?" asked the leader, very rudely

The Hokage sighed again. "You are to be punished very severely. We will not tolerate any more of this! You are being kicked out of the academy, and you will be under house arrest until you are old enough to leave the village."

"W-what?! N-no way!" the bully's shouted. The Hogake glared at them.

Suddenly the bully's world went dark again just as some of them were about to break down into tears. Then they were back in the clearing. They saw Kome standing in front of the leader. Kome took her hand down from a hand sign.

"You did that you little bitch! You and your Damn Genjistu!" The leader's best friend screamed

Kome smirked. "You all are about to get much worse than that little illusion!" she chuckled

"You and all your little friends are going to p-" the leader was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"ATTACK!" Tenten shouted.

At that order, all of the academy students attacked. Kiba and his puppy bit them, Shino stood by a tree while he was trying to make his insects attack. Hinata kept of tackling them and making them fall down, letting Ino sit on them and punch them in the face after she downed them. Shikamaru was cutting them with a dull kunai. Chōji was hitting them. Rock Lee was kicking their rears, quite literately, with his Tijistu. Neji was just up in a tree watching. Tenten had a mace and was hitting them with it. Sasuke kept on throwing Shuriken at them. Naruto was punching and kicking them, and getting it back three times as hard. Every academy student was doing something, besides Neji and Kome. When the fighting had died down, most of the bully's had been eventually taken out and were sitting or lying on the ground injured, and almost all of the academy students as well. The Leader was one of the bullies left standing. She had been hardly hurt because all the students had been sure to attack her. She limped over to Kome, Fuming.

"You little twerp! Boy are you dead now!" She screamed. "You. Me. RIGHT NOW!"

Kome smiled "You sure you wanna end up in the hospital today? Anger does not help you to think in battle. If you are angered, and your opponent is calm, you will most likely lose."

The leader laughed hysterically. "Anger powers you up in a fight! And what could you possibly do to me?!"

Kome thought for a moment "Lots of things." She smiled again.

The leader frowned. She was getting tired of this. She charged recklessly at Kome. Kome easily dodged by jumping, and the leader crashed into a tree. "See what I mean? If you were not angry and had actually tried, you most likely would of gotten me."

"What the..." The leader muttered.

Kome, being shorter than the leader, jumped up and kicked her in the chest as she turned around. She slammed against the tree again. Everyone heard a crack.

"Kyaaa!" She leader shouted, clutching her rib cage. "How the hell did you break my rib!?" she demanded. "I'm a new genin! You are just an academy student! I should be able to beat you easily! With practically no effort at all!" Tears came to her eyes from the pain of the broken rib.

Kome frowned "Who ever said you and your friends are the only Genin here? Also, it's really, really stupid just to charge at your opponent." she chuckled

"You need to shut up, and what the hell are you talking about? Of course were the only genin here!"

"Im a Genin." Kome stated, shrugging.

"No you're not!" said the leader

Ino and Hinata nodded calmly. "Actually, she is." Ino chuckled

All the rest of Komes friends had "What the Crap?" looks on their faces, Sasuke especially.

Kome reached into her pocket and pulled out a ninja headband. And bhowed it to the bully. It looked almost exactly like the leaf villages headband. However, There was a swirl, not the leaf's symbol.

"That's not a leaf headband! Your bluffing!" the leader accused

"The Uchi's have their own Village, you know. This is my village's Headband. I am in the academy only because I want to be with kids my age. Also I know practically all my clans secret's, since, at the moment at least, I'm going to be the leader of my clan when I'm older."

"The day we met, that's the thing she did not want you to know, the thing she stopped her-self from saying, and stopped me from saying." Ino whispered to Sasuke

"One reason I will be the leader is because of the natural knack I have for being a ninja." Kome finished and shrugged. "Now, are you going to leave me friends alone, or do I need to send you to the hospital?" she asked.

The leader clicked her tongue in annoyance. "We'll back down, but when my rib gets better, you're going down!"

Kome laughed "You wish!"

Half an hour and a hospital visit later, for those wounded academy students, they were all bugging Kome with questions while they walked home. Questions like how she would of beaten up the bully leader, and how long she had been a Genin for. Ino and Hinata were just listening, while Sasuke was just staring at her in disbelief. Naruto was the one asking the most questions

"Are you really a genin?"

"I have a headband, don't I?"

"How long have you been a genin?"

Kome shrugged "About a year I guess."

"How wold you of defeated the bully leader? You made it sound like you are so strong!"

"I was bluffing. I have no clue how powerful she is or how I would have been able to beat her. I do not know how strong I am compared to her, but I would of tried my hardest. And you are really annoying, you know that, right Naruto-Kun?" Kome laughed and then ran away. With Ino, Hinata and Sasuke following her.

A few minutes later, Hinata and Ino had decided to go home, and Sasuke and Kome had decided to go swimming. As they were swimming, Sasuke asked Kome a question.

"Why didn't you want me to know that you might be the leader of you clan when you are older?" he asked, frowning.

Kome did not answer for a moment. "Becuase people treat me differently... I don't want to be treated differently… But I just want to be treated like... Well... Me."

"I don't get it... Just because you will be the leader of your clan one day, and I know that your clan is a pretty big one, why would people treat you differently? And you're a Princess, right?" Sasuke asked.

Kome nodded, dunked herself under the water and came back up. "Grown-ups want to protect me, make sure I have every little thing my way, and all that junk...But I just want to be treated normally!" She sighed "I don't mind being the leader one day, but I despise being fussed over."

Sasuke nodded. "Guess that's understandable... "

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you you'll always treat me like you do now. Just like your best friend?"

"I Promise."

"Thank you, Sasuke-Kun"

How to pronounce:

Hokage- Hoe-kah-gay


	6. Chapter 6: KYAAAAAAAA!

**Chapter 6: "KYAAAAA!"**

Kome sat in her room. She was bored. Sasuke has no time to do anything with her lately. He had told her that he was training. For the past two weeks he had been trying to perfect the basic Uchiha Fire technique however, he never told him why he was trying to do it because he was always in a rush to get back to his training. Kome was extra bored because Naruto was also doing some extra training today, Ino was gone on a trip with her family, and Hinata was sick. It seemed like everyone was busy with something. Everyone but Kome that is. Suddenly Kome bedroom door busted open and someone screamed really high pitched and really loudly.

"KYAAAAA!" Kome screamed, scared out of her wits.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Got you little sis! Ha ha!" Yuri, Kome older sister cracked up

Kome threw her pillow, hard at her older sisters face, knocking her over. She landed on her butt.

Kome heard a muffled "Owch..."

"GIRLS! YOUR DAD'S EXPECTING SOME VILLAGE OFFICIALS ANY MOMENT! BE QUIET!" Their mom shouted.

Yuri took the Pillow off her face. "Ok!" she shouted back

Kome got bored again. "Whatever..." she muttered.

"What's wrong little sis?" Yuri asked

"Bored..." she replied

"Sasukes training at the lake, Did ja know that?" Yuri asked

"Yup."

Yuri sighed "I'm getting tired of your moaning, and so is mom and dad. Where's Naruto?"

"Also training…"

"Hinata?"

"Sick…"

"Ino? Oh she's on a trip, Right? Never mind."

"Looks who's getting smart. About time."

Yuri sighed again "I hate it when you're in a bad mood...Why don't you just go Bug Sasuke? Or Watch him train? Or help him train? Or give him tips?"

Now Kome sighed "He wanted to be left alone, but I suppose if I went there to help him, he would not mind, and it's better than nothing." Kome jumped out of her open window and ran off.

Yuri smiled. "Finally. Some peace and quiet!"

A few minutes later Kome was at the lake. She saw Sasuke over there practicing his ninjistu. She started to run quietly over to him. She did not want to interrupt his concentration until she had to. When she was closer to him, she tripped over a warped plank that was higher than the rest. She crashed into Sasuke while he was in the middle of the technique. Sasuke got pushed off the dock and went into his fireball. Kome quickly dislodged the Kunai attached to a wire that she always kept in her right sleeve. She sent it flying into the fireball. The wire wrapped around Sasuke and she swiftly pulled him out. He was barely fine, but his clothes were on fire.

"ARRRRG! Who did that?! I'm on Fiiiiiirrrreeeee! AHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, running in circles.

"KYAAAAA!" Kome screamed as Sasuke ran past her to get off the dock. She ran after him. "Stop drop and roll! Jump in the lake! Put that fire out! Do something like that! KYAAAAA!" Kome kept on screaming

"IM ON FIIIRRREEEE!"

It continued on this way for a few minutes until Kome shoved Sasuke in the lake. He was drenched and not happy.

"KOME UCHI!" He shouted as he got out of the lake and started chasing her, trying to get her.

"KYAAAAA!" She ran away screaming "KYAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Many spectators gathered to watch their antics. "Yay, the Sasuke and Kome comedy show." Someone chuckled. Kome Then ran over that person on purpose.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry, i Tried!

Chapter 7: "Im sorry, I tried!"

Get ready for a long chapter! :3

**WARNING: This chapter had a bit of a spoiler from Naruto: Shippuden, and most other after this will probally also have tidbits of spoilers. (I, myself have not read/watched this spoiler in the chapter, but I have read about it in a few places, I have not gotten that far in Shippuden)**

"Dad's Gonna kill me. Im so late!" Sasuke Uchiha had been practicing throwing his shuriken, and now he was late for dinner. Yup ahead in the road he saw Kome, but he had no time to stop and talk. "Hi San, Bye San!" He called out as he passed her, using his nickname for her. Sasuke did not see her eyes widen for a moment. She was pale and had a look of worried determination on her face. She Forced her face to look normal before she called out to Sasuke.

"Kun! Wait up!" she called, using her nickname for him and running to catch up to him. Sasuke glanced back at her and slowed down just the slightest bit to a very fast walk. Kome caught up to him and fast walked beside him. She looked at him, cocked her head and smiled.

"Want to come over to my house Sasuke-Kun? My parents said we could have a sleep over at my house if you want. That sounds fun, doesn't it, Sasuke-Kun?" She smiled happily.

Sasuke frowned "It does, but I need to go home."

"Awwww! Why Sasuke-Kun?!" Kome demanded "I was really wanting to have a sleep over...Yuri would be home, you would finally be able to meet one of my siblings."

"Still no, Kome-San, I need to go home." Sasuke was puzzled, Kome was not normally this persistent, she would normally say "Awwww. Maybe next time then?"

"Will you tell me why you need to get home so urgently then?" Kome asked

Sasuke frowned "I'm late. I lost track of time when I was practicing with my Shuriken. And im upset im late because both my dad and itachi said they would be home on time for dinner. Both of them there… That never happens! I was really excited, and now im late for it!" Sasuke sped up his walk a bit.

Kome sighed. She knew how much this could mean to Sasuke, but she just had to stop him from going home. "Well...Don't you think you could at least come to me house for like, half an hour, ya know, to meet Yuri? That should make your day better, getting to meet one of my siblings, or my only sibling. I'll never tell!" Kome chuckled.

Sasuke sighed. "Can't you even tell your best friend something straight forward?" He asked "And no, Kome! Itachi and my dad both promised that they would be home for dinner! Who knows when this will happen again."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-Kun, who knows when you will have a chance to meet Yuri again! She always on missions! Missions missions Missions. Mission here, mission there, missions freakin' everywhere!" Kome sighed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO KOME! Im sorry! I never get to spend time with my family all together on one place, so that's what im doing!" Sasuke snapped and ran off faster.

"No...I couldn't persuade him..." Kome muttered, she looked terrified. She panicked, moving jittery like and turning her head left and right, looking around. "Gotta do something...Gotta do something..." She then dashed off towards home.

Sasuke was running through the streets to home. He did not notice that the streets were totally empty, he was too preoccupied to notice. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the top of a pole. "I could of sworn..." He muttered. "Could of sworn someone was up there..." He looked for a moment longer then looked down at the street. "...Where is everyone?" He started to run faster and faster towards home. In a minute he turned onto the street where there was a lot of activity. Normally, that is.. Shurikens. Kunai. Blood. Everywhere. Sasuke was frozen.

After a moment he runs down the street to where his Aunt and Uncle live. He froze again when he saw them. They were laying there, Dead. "Auntie...Uncle!" He muttered. He heard the scuff of feet behind him in an alley. He swiveled his head to look at the alley then took off running. He did not know, nor did he want to know who was there.

Sasuke continued to run until he reached his house, trying not to look at the blood and weapons everywhere. There was no sign of life what-so-ever. He entered his house. "Mother! Father!" He waited a second. No answer. He searched the house until he came to his parents room. He opened the door and stepped in. His eyes widened. His parents were both on the floor in the light of the window. Dead. His dad on top of his mom. He looked up again and he could see the outline of a person. He could not tell who it was since the bottom half of the person was in the light from the window, and the other half was in the shadow. The person took a few steps forward. It was Itachi. He was looking out the window.

"Big Brother! Mom and Dad are...Who...Who would, could do something like this?!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke. He has his Sharingan on and he was glaring at Sasuke.

"B-Big Brother?" Sasuke Questioned "Wha-what happened here?" As Sasuke Blinked, he felt a pain in his right arm, just below his shoulder and he heard a thud. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had been cut by a shuriken. He grabbed his arm in pain.

Sasuke Looked at Itachi, and Itachi used The Mangeyko Sharingan on his little brother. Sasuke fell to the floor in pain. After a moment of Sasuke catching his breath, Itachi started to slowly walk towards him. Sasuke quickly got up, glanced at his brother, and ran out the door screaming.

"No! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Someone help me!" His eyes tearing up. As he was running, Itachi Suddenly appeared in from of him. Sasuke stopped dead. "P-please...D-don't!"

"You're not even worth killing, little brother." Itachi said, still glaring at him.

**MEANWHILE**

Kome had left Sasuke, then she had spent five minutes trying to persuade anyone she could that Itachi Uchiha, was going to, if he had not already had, kill the Whole Uchiha Clan. Only Yuri believed her, and that was because they had been together when Kome had overheard Danzo ordering Itachi to Kill his clan, since The higher up's of the village believed the Uchihas were planning a coup deat' of had looked through a hole in the wall that Kome had previously made in the wall of Danzo's office, so she could spy on him when she wanted, since she did not, and had never trusted him, and knew that she would never trust the ass.

Itachi's eyes closed in sadness. "And if I refuse this mission?"

Danzo shrugged. "It won't matter much to me, boy. I will then just find someone else to kill your Clan. Everyone will be killed except for you, as you show much promise."

Itachi looked at the floor, thinking hard. Suddenly, Kome voice Intruded in his head. She told him to accept the offer, and come to her house afterwards for her to talk to him about it.

Itachi looked up from the ground. "Fine, you old Goat."

Danzo frowned. "You will kill them all Next Monday boy, got it?"

Itachi nodded while glaring at him

"Get out of my sight, punk." Danzo Snapped

Itachi glared at him for a moment, then turned sharply and left. He went immediately to Komes house, wondering what she would have to say.

Kome and Yuri had left as soon as Danzo called Itachi a punk.

"But you and Itachi had this whole plan worked out...What happened to the plan?" Yuri had demanded.

"The plan is still on..." Kome had sighed "However, I could not persuade Sasuke to come over to explain to him what was going on...So now he has to see dead members of his clan...and NO sis, I could not explain it to him in the middle of the street, and I was NOT going to force him to come over..." Kome eyes welled up with tears. The furiously wiped them away with her forearm.

Yuri collapsed on her bed. "You're going to kill Danzo when you're strong enough, Aren't ya?" she asked smirking about all the stuff her sis could do to that...that...that thing.

Kome shook her head slowly. Yuri rasied her eyebrow. "But-"

"That Pig will be killed by none other than the boy who's life he has officially ruined." She muttered angrily.

"Sasuke?"

"Damn right..."

"KOME UCHI! What do you think you just said?!" Kome and Yuri both jumped and looked to see their mom standing in the door way.

"How much did you hear?" Yuri asked

"just the D word. What, did she say more? Or is she still rambling on about that junk about Itachi Killing all the Uchihas?" She asked. "Kome, you're in trouble for saying that word by the way." she snapped.

"ITS NOT CRAP! ITS TRUE! You are retarded for not believing me!" Tears sprung to Kome's eyes, and a White chakra started to pour off of her in sheets. Her mother's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Oh my god...That Chakra...It's...It's really real?!" She demanded. She knew because Kome only got like this when she was really stressed out, under an unimaginable amount of pain, or feeling some really strong emotion.

"Of course it if you...you...you...you Damn Jackass! Worst yet, now it's probably too late for anyone to do anything about it!"

It hurt for her daughter to call her such a thing, but she knew what she was probably going through. Sasuke Uchiha was her best friend, and she was scared to think about what he would do if he knew she had known about this for a week in advance and had not told him about it, and had failed to prevent it.

Kome turned around and burst through the window, breaking it. "I'm going to help Sasuke-Kun, Don't you dare follow me! This is personal!"

"Hai..." her mother muttered, in shock.

Yuri looked after her sister. She saw the Chakra fade off as she ran and calmed down a bit. She lost sight of her as she jumped over the wall surrounding their large house and yard.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Sasuke did not know that it was Kome who he had heard in the alley behind him. He ran off.

Kome sighed and followed him by running along the rooftops.

Kome stayed outside when he entered his house, she wondered what she could possibly say to him.

In a few minutes, Sasuke burst out of the house and took off running down the street. Kome gasped when she saw Itachi walk calmly out of the house like nothing had happened. A moment later Itachi vanished, chasing after Sasuke. Kome followed and caught up with them just in time to hear Itachi say. "You're not even worth Killing, little brother."

Neither Sasuke or Itachi Noticed Kome hiding on a rooftop looking at them. Itachi spoke a little speech. At the end he said: "However, at present, you are not worth killing. My Pathetic younger brother...If you want to kill me, then begrudge me! Hate me! And live in an ugly manner. Run away...Run Away...and cling to life...And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do...Come and stand before me!" He then used the Mangekyo on Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground in a faint, but right before he blacked out, he thought he saw itachi's eyes fill with tears. Itachi just stood there, staring at his beloved little brother.

Kome jumped down from the roof and ran to Sasuke. She rolled him over and put his head on her lap. "You need to leave Itachi...Before people find out what has happened..." Kome said as a single, white tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Sasukes forhead. She looked up at him and gasped. Tears were streaming down his cheeks like a water fall.

He nodded, wiping the tears away slowly. "Where do you suggest I go, as a Rouge ninja?" He asked. His voice shaking.

"…Just as far away from here as possible..."

Itachi sighed shakily. "I just want to be with my brother, Kome... I'm not going that far away...I'm staying as close to Sasuke as possible...I hated killing our clan...I love Sasuke to death! I hate to treat him coldly like I have been lately..." Itachi sighed. "Point is, when can you tell him the truth? I don't really want him to hate me...I Just told him that so that he will find me when he's older, so that if you cannot explain to him or whatever, I can explain it to him, so I can just be with my brother..."

"I'm planning on telling him as soon as he wakes up...I'm going to take him to the hospital...Just go, Itachi, I swear on the graves of all the Uchihas that it will all be OK in the end...Ok?"

Itachi nodded, but did not move. "…Kome?"

"You need to go!"

"I know...but..."

"What. Itachi, what?"

"Before I killed my parents, I explained briefly what was going on and what our plan is...My dad, being who he i- was, was mad… my mom understood..."

"I never really cared for your dad… But I liked your mom...I love to know that..." Kome smiled sadly

"Thats not the point..."

"Then what is?" she asked Itachi, slightly confised.

"My mom told me that she just discovered today that she was pregenant...Danzo Will have no clue about it..."

"A baby...No...Just...No..." Kome tried to hold back the Tears.

Itachi walked to her,k nelt down, and shook her lightly.

"No! Kome! No! That's not the point!"

"Then what is, Itachi!" She snapped

"...I avoided her stomach, and I know for a fact that that famous medical ninja Tsunade is in the Village at the time...I hear that she once saved a baby from a dying mother, and that the baby lived and is still alive today...And the baby was only two weeks along!"

Kome finally understood what he was getting at. Her eyes widened. "She might be able to save your little brother or sister..."

Itachi nodded.

"As soon as I get Sasuke to the hospital, I'll find her..." Kome said. Looking down at Sasuke.

"Mia or John..." Itachi whispered, the tears falling again.

"Excuse me?"

"If It's a girl, its Mia, if it's a boy, its John..." Itachi muttered

"Oh..." Kome muttered back

"Will you...Keep an eye on the other two? The Twins?"

Kome nodded

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, now go, before someone comes."

Itachi nodded. "You are the best, Kome-San..." Itachi smiled sadly and flash-stepped away.

Kome sighed, looking at Sasuke again "I wonder, if you will ever forgive me?" She pondered.

After a moment she got up and put Sasuke on her back.

"I'll take him to the hospital, you find Tsunade-Sama."

"Yuri!" Kome shouted swirling around, facing her sister. "Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to be here to help Itachi get away if necessary."

Kome nodded in understanding. Yuri and Itachi had been, no... Are. Are good friends. Yuri took Sasuke in her arms and ran away. Kome went in the dirction of the most likely hotel that Tsunade would be in.

**A few hours later**

Sasuke woke up in the hospital. He though it had all been a nightmare until he felt a pain in his shoulder. He lifted up the arm of his shirt and saw a bandage. "No..." he muttered.

He got dressed in his clothes and left the room after checking on the end of the bed, who had checked him in. Yuri Uchi.

As he was on his way out of the hospital, he heard two female nurses talking about what they had heard about what had happened.

"Itachi Uchiha did it they say." One nurse said

"Yeah, and Sasuke Uchiha is the only survivor, and he's in this hospital." said the other.

Sasuke had had enough. He left running.

He ran all the way back to the Uchiha compound. There is yellow crime scene tape crossed over the entrance. Sasuke saw his Aunt and Uncle outside of their shop, talking to him.

"What are you buying today, Sasuke?" His Aunt kindly asked.

Then reality set in and they vanished. Sasuke ducked under the tape and entered the place.

Sasuke looked down the long and empty street. It started to rain. Pour, actually. He heard the voices of his Aunt and Uncle and him-self, talking about how Itachi had graduated the academy early, gotten his Shurigan earlier than expected, and had even become an Anbu.

Sasuke walks until her gets to his house. He sees the spot where Itachi's Kunai has pierced the wall When he was angry a while back. He stared at it for a moment before entering the house. As he enters he removes his shoes and sees his mother.

"Welcome home Sasuke!" She says cheerfully. Sasuke smiled, but then reality settles in again, his mother vanished, just like his aunt and uncle.

Sasuke walk outside of the house into the outside passage way. As he walks, he sees his father walking. After a moment, he vanishes.

Sasuke looks into a room of the house and remembers his mom helping him with the burns he had gotten when he had been trying to get the hang of the Fire ball justu. He runs and bursts into the Kitchen. He startles a Black cat who yowls and Hisses at him before jumping out of the window. He remembers about his mother telling him that when they were alone, all his father would talk about was him. Sasuke left the Kitchen.

Sasuke walks until he comes to his Parents room. He paused for a moment, then slowly opens the doors and enters. He sees a chalk outline of where his parents body's had been just the night before. Sasuke gets to his knees, leans over, and cry's. If he had been paying attention, he would of heard soft foot steps behind him.

"Sasuke-Kun? You ok?" He hears a gentle and nervous, but sure voice behind him. He gets up and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves and turns around. It was Kome.

"Kome-San..." He said Hoarsely. Sasuke thinks while Kome stands there looking sadly at him. She try's to smile, but fails so miserably.

Sasuke remmberd the afternoon before when she was trying so hard to persuade him to come over to her house, even if it was just for half an hour. He remembered how he thought it strange how normally she would say something like, "Awww. Ok, Maybe another time." It had not been that urgent, and she would not give up until he had shouted at her and ran away.

Sasukes eyes went wide. "San...You knew, didn't you?"

Kome looked confused. "What are you talking about Kun? I knew about what?" She asked.

Sasukes look turned to a glare. "Don't fool with me! I know you, and I know how you acted, you know, DIDN'T YOU!?"

Kome took a step back, startled. She has been through a lot in one night.

Sasuke continued. "You tried so hard to get me to come over when normally are just disappointed and say we can do it another time. You knew Itachi was going to kill everyone! Worst of all, you didn't try to do a damn thing about it! WHY ARE YOU EVEN MY FRIEND?!" Hot angry tears were coming to Sasukes eyes.

Tears immeiately sprung to Kome's eyes. "You're Wrong! Yes, I knew, but I tried everything to get some he-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed at her "Get the hell out of my life!"

Kome took another step back. "S-sasuke! Calm down! You're not thinking this through!"

Sasuke took a menacing step towards her. "Shut up! I never want to see you again!"

"N-no...I'm sorry, I tried! I really did!" Kome stammered, Tears on the verge of spilling over.

"I'm serious! Get the hell out of my life! I never want to see you again! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! "

Kome had had enough. She knew she could never calm him down when he was like this. She knew she had just lost her best friend. "Sasuke, I will not let you kill Itachi! I will protect you from any more misery or pain that I can! You are my best friend, Kun, and that will never, ever change!" The tears were pouring now. She turned swiftly and ran. Sasuke watched her until she was out of sight. His tears were slowing now. He fell to the ground in the fetal position and cried, the tears never stopping, not even when the Chunin Iruka found him there an hour later and took him to his room in his house in the Uchiha complex. The large, empty place that he would live in, all alone, for many years.

**One week later**

Sasuke was eating his ceral quietly and sullenly. He sighed as he looked over the headlines of Konoha's Newspaper. "Torah up a tree, again...Third Hogake makes special Announcement...Yamanaka Flower shop special sale...King and Queen Uchi found dead...Congratulations graduates from Konoha's ninja Academy..." Sasuke read bored out loud. He jumped, startled as he spat out a mouthful of cereal. He then smirked.

"Who would of guessed!" He said, looking back at the paper and reading the article.

"King and Queen Uchi found dead

The King and Queen of the Mysterious Uchi Clan were found dead

Yesterday. It seems that they were killed in their sleep. They were

found bloody and dead in their bedroom. No one in the house

hold heard anything during the night that could of let them know

that their Queen and King were being assaulted. Our top reporter

on the story saw both of their young daughters as well as the mothers

parents. The old Kind and Queen of the Uchi's had no comment

for us, while the older girl, the 12 year old Yuri Uchi was trying hard

not to cry, so nothing was gotten from her. However, our reporter

caught the 7 year old daughter, Kome Uchi, by the arm, gently, as

she was walking by. She had an empty look in her eye, he said. He

asked the apathetic child if she had anything to say about this. Young

Kome's face sprung to a look of hatred as her grandmother rushed

forwards to try to stop her from talking. She out a hand out to silence

her grandmother and spoke "First Sasuke, and now me...Watch your

back, Danzo, You bastard!" She then turned suddenly and started to walk away,

and vanished a moment later. We think she was talking about the

Danzo who is a high ranking official in Konoha. Danzo is favored by

almost all. We have no clue why such a little girl would have such an

opinion about him."

Sasuke put the paper down. "Now she feels the pain I do, the Bitch." he said simply, clasping his fingers and hiding his mouth behind his fingers.

In the next chapter, the characters will no longer be 7 years old, they will be 12 years old. Time skip of 5 years! WOOT WOOT! :3


	8. Chapter 8: Yuri

_**Chapter 8: Yuri**_

Munching a rice ball and walking down a street in Konoha, 12 year old Yuri, the new kid in the Leaf's ninja academy, was eating her lunch. Yuri had moved to the leaf just a week ago and nobody really knows anything about her, yet, and already she knew about quite a few people and already had opinions about them. She was just passing the Yamanaka flower shop when an orange blur almost knocked her over. She whirled around shaking her fist at the retreating blur. "Naruto! Thats the third time in two days!" She yelled. A moment later two Chunin came running up to her.

"Excuse me, have you seen an oran-"

"He went that-a-way." Yuri interrupted, pointing down an alley way that led away from where Naruto was headed.

"Thanks."

"Any time." Yuri smirked as the nin rushed off.

**Yuri's thoughts on Naruto Uzumaki: "Naruto is a hyper active boy that never knows when to calm down. He acts dumb most of the time, but he's smarter than he looks, he just needs to mature a bit... He can be annoying, and most people don't like him(partly because of the fox), but I think he's a cool kid, no matter how annoying he can get."**

Yuri decided to go back to the academy. She did not want to be late to see Iruka get on Naruto for causing trouble again. She wondered what he had done this time. She had only been here a week, but it was always something different everyday with that boy. She turned around to face the direction that Naruto came from so she could see what Naruto had done from where she is. Quite a sight of the vandalized Hokage monument greeted her eyes. She smirked as she turned back around to go to class. That was Naruto alright!

Yuri slid into her seat a few minutes before the bell rang. She sat Next to Sasuke Uchia. After a moment the fan girls gather around Sasuke, and Sakura started yapping at Yuri for stealing 'her' seat.

"No way Bill-borad brow! That's my Seat!" yelled Ino

"Think again Ino-Pig! I was there this morning!"

"Move your feet, lose your seat." Yuri yawned. "To be honest, I kinda feel sorry for Sasuke, so I'm temporarily protecting him from you Baka's!" She shrugged

**Yuri's thoughts on Ino Yamanaka: "Ino is a selfish brat. She needs to grow up and stop fighting with Sakura and the other girl's about Sasuke. She needs to take a clue and figure out that Sasuke simply does not like her, or at least not in that way. I read somewhere that they were friends a few years back...I wonder what happened to that..."**

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Ever since she came, this Yuri girl had been 'protecting' him from his fan girls, and he had no clue why. He did not talk to her ever, she did not seem to like him like his fan girls did, he had totally no clue what's with her. Sasuke did not notice that he had been staring at her, though is eyebrow had relaxed.

Yuri noticed that he was. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked, starting to feel around her mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke seemed to grump, looking away from her and putting his hands back in their normal position, with fingers clasped and hands right by his mouth. His fangirls seemed to get madder and madder, thinking that he might like Yuri better than them.

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Emo Much?" she chuckled while wondering why he had been staring at her.

**Yuri's thoughts on Sasuke Uchiha: "Pretty much Emo. I wish He'd come out of his shell...He could trust me, and I wish he would. I think he just needs a good friend...No further comment."**

Just then Iruka burst into the room dragging a tied up Naruto. Naruto immediately started to pout when Iruka lectured him. Iruka sighed and turned to the class. He told the class that we would all have to perform a transformation Justu. The class, with the exception of Yuri and Sasuke groaned. Sasuke just looked like he was bored, like always, and Yuri frankly did not care. It was not a big deal to me. Just extra practice for when you need it. Pretty much everyone turned into Iruka. Sakura sought out Sasukes Approval, as did Ino as was expected. When it came my turn, I took my own sweet time trying to think of someone or something unusual to transform into.

Iruka sighed "Any time now Yuri." yuri ignored him and took another two minutes deciding. She finally decided on...POOF. Yuri transformed into a giant bananna with arms, legs, and a head. Most of the class gasped. A few, like Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke said...again, while looking away...again. I was getting tired of his attitude.

Iruka just stared at my wide eyed. "O-ok?" he stuttered while marking down Yuri's grade.

She chuckled. "Did I blow your mind?"

"Be quiet before I smash you, you stupid girl!" Sakura snapped. She seemed to hate it when Yuri did funny things.

"Be quite yourself missy! You best watch yourself around me, gaki!" Yuri snapped right back

She got a vain popped out. "I dare you!"

Yuri was kinda ticked. POOF. She turned back to normal. "I'll beat you anytime girlie." She shrugged

Iruka sighed. He had learned on Yuri's first day here not to try to mess with her when she was like this. That day she had almost gotten into a fight with the stupid-butt Sakura. and now she was fed up with her crap.

"Errrr..." Sakura growled at Yuri.

"Awwwww! How ugly! A pink haired puppy!" Yuri said as she walked over to Sakura and patted her on the head.

Sakura threw a punch at Yuri. Yuri grabbed her fist without flinching. She was glaring at Sakura now. Yuri jumped over her, still holding onto her fist and chicken winged her. "Still wanna go?" Yuri growled as Sakura whimpered in pain. "I'd like to be your friend, Sakura, I'd like to be everyone friend, but you just act like a total brat all the time!" Yuri sighed, releasing her and giving her a little shove away from her.

Sakura thought of going after Yuri again, but she saw a sad look in her eye as she looked around the room that startled her, and the thought better of it. "Maybe I should give her a chance...She seems like a nice enough girl, and I wouldn't like to be banned from her ship or anything… Everyone always goes there to hang out after school..." Sakura thought about Yuri's shop which was called "Yuri's Place" It was a cool place to buy all kinds of foods, sweet and unhealthy as well as healthy, and many cool ninja tools that she herself at least came up with the basic idea for. "Fine." Sakura snapped. Yuri got the sweetest sad smile on her face that Sakura and ever seen. It made Sakura decide to try to be even nicer toward her.

Slowly everyone got back into line. Yuri shuffled to the back.

"Naruto, you're up." Iruka called.

"Yeah! Believe it!" he said, stepping up.

Yuri chuckled at his catchphrase, it just seemed...so like him!

"Here I go!" Naruto announced. POOF. Before the smoke cleared, every student found that Yuri had flash stepped to right next to Sasuke and out her hands over his eyes.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested.

Then the smoke cleared. Naruto was no longer, well, a boy. He was now a naked girl with her...areas covered up with smoke. "Hi." She said, winking at Iruka.

Iruka instantly got a bloody nose and fell over backwards. Yuri sighed and removed her hands from Sasuke's eyes and put them on her hips. Sasuke got one look at Naruto, got a sweat drop, and went white eyed.

"Naruto, I swear, If you don't turn back this instant I'm gonna but my foot or some large object up your rear." Yuri sighed with closed eyes as she got a faint vein.

"Yeah, sure" Naruto laughed.

Yuri took a menacing step towards him.

"Ok ok!" Naruto shouted as she waved his hands in front of his chest and sweat dropped. She muttered as she poofed back to normal. She had seen Yuri's tangle with Sakura and she did not want to get in that position.

Just then the bell rang for academy to end, and Iruka got up, rubbing his head. "Thanks Yuri..." He muttered as she left the class room. Yuri stayed facing how she was and held up her left hand waving without bothering to turn around.

"Any time uka!" She shouted back to Iruka.

"uka?" Iruka mutterd, puzzled.

Sasuke stood where he had been for the last five minutes, staring after Yuri and think how she really was...something.

How to pronounce:

Konoha: koh-no-ha

Yuri: yur-ee

Yamanaka: yam-an-ak-ah

Naruto: Nar-oo-toe

Chunin: chew-neen

Uzumaki: Ooo-zoom-ah-kee

Iruka: Ear-oo-kuh

Hogake: Hoe-kah-gay

Sasuke: sas-kay

Uchiha: Ooo-chee-ha

Sakura: sock-er-uh

Ino: E-no

Justu: Joost-oo

What does it mean?:

Baka: Japanese for Idiot

Gaki: Japanese for Brat

AU: By the way, the girl who is the cover for the book is Yuri. :3


End file.
